Field
The present disclosure relates generally to boxing and exercise apparatuses, and more particularly, to boxing training devices used for offense, defense, and hand/eye coordination drills.
Description of the Related Art
Double end punching and exercise bag assemblies have been designed and implemented in gymnasiums and other athletic venues for many decades and generally include an air inflated bag assembly having a variety of spheroidal configurations suspended by two generally vertical cables, one attached to the top of the bag assembly and one attached to the bottom of the bag assembly, attached at their distal ends to generally stationary supports. The attachments stabilize the punching and exercise bag allowing minimal movement of said bag. Generally, punching bags are used for training related to boxing and mixed marital arts, and aid in the development of speed, agility, strength, and punching accuracy associated with these activities.
The principle problem with all of these prior fixed assemblies is that they allow only minimal movement of the punching bag, thus preventing maximum training efficiency.
Therefore, a need exists for a punching bag and suspension system that can complete the above tasks without being restricted to minimal movement and allow for vertical, horizontal, diagonal and a 360-degree range of motion.